


A Break From Studying

by Tillyalf427



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dildos, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: It was times like this that Rei found himself ever thankful that his parents both tended to work late."Ahgh...Rei...Rei-chan..!"The loud moan only served to further his point as he continued scanning over the notes that sat before him.Previously, he had found the lack of people in the house to be beneficial purely for the fact that it ensured no one would disturb him whilst he was studying however at this current moment, it ensured that no one interrupted any...other activities.Or, Nagisa is refusing to do his homework so Rei gets creative with how to teach him a lesson
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	A Break From Studying

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise, this is kinda bad, mainly the ending and the proofreading but wanted to upload this tonight and I'm in pain hahah   
> I don't know what the title is but yeah?  
> Honest to god I need to take some painkillers and go to sleeppp because being awake honestly hurts yayyy  
> Anyway I hope everyone enjoys despite the awful title and the awful...well..everything else

It was times like this that Rei found himself ever thankful that his parents both tended to work late. 

"Ahgh...Rei...Rei-chan..!" 

The loud moan only served to further his point as he continued scanning over the notes that sat before him.

Previously, he had found the lack of people in the house to be beneficial purely for the fact that it ensured no one would disturb him whilst he was studying however at this current moment, it ensured that no one interrupted any...other activities.

Another whimper of his name urged him to turn his head slightly, eyes raking over the small figure on his bed with a quiet sound of disapproval.

"Now Nagisa-kun, if you're not quiet I'll have to gag you. I have to study for this test and I think you've distracted me quite enough already,"

It was true and Nagisa knew it, trying to hold in another moan at the thought of how they had gotten to this stage.

After swim practice, Nagisa had joined Rei as per usual, the two heading to the butterfly swimmers house to complete their homework and, in Rei's case study for an upcoming biology exam only, Nagisa seemed to have other ideas.

He had started with small things, nudging Rei's knee under the table or 'accidentally' knocking a pencil off the table, taking his sweet time to lean over and pick it up, however, when Rei didn't so much as acknowledge him, he stepped it up a notch.

"Rei-chan?" The blond asked, tilting his head to the side enough so that his shirt slipped slightly off his neck, revealing the skin there which had previously been littered with dark hickeys and bite marks, now displaying only faded traces of the last time they'd had sex. Nagisa knew that it drove Rei crazy to see the marks he left however, he had to make do with the faded remains on his neck.

Only, Rei didn't so much as look up at him.

"Yes, Nagisa-kun?"

The blond deflated slightly, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Nothing,"

And so, Rei returned to his work, urging pout to make its way onto Nagisa's face as his eyes wandered around the room, looking for some other way to gain his boyfriend's attention. Inspiration struck him in the form of his phone, grabbing the device and unlocking it, opening some random social media and ensuring the volume was turned all the way up before scrolling through various videos on the for you page.

"Nagisa-kun, can you not wait to watch those? You still have homework to do too,"

"But Rei-chan, I'm bored," Nagisa let himself fall back against the floor, sprawling out dramatically and missing the way his boyfriend's eyebrow twitched in frustration "Homework is boring,"

"You still need to do it," Rei protested although he knew deep down that he would have no luck woth the blond. It seemed Nagisa was in the mood to mess around and nothing else. "Remember you need to get your grades up,"

"But missing one night of studying won't hurt," Nagisa protested, letting his foot nudge Rei's leg again before another idea popped into his head.

"No more buts, you can mess around after you've finished your homework okay?"

The blond let out a huff and sat back up, glaring down at the paper before him and picking up his pen, completing a couple of questions before he allowed his foot to trail up Rei's leg. The butterfly swimmer noticed immediately, raising an eyebrow at him as Nagia simply kept his eyes locked on the paper in front of him, trying to read the questions printed and keep a straight face whilst his foot slipped against Rei's dick.

"Nagisa," 

And that was how he knew things were getting interesting. 

His name was spoken as a warning, made clear by the lack of honorifics which Rei cared so deeply about and Nagisa felt the thrill of it rushing through him, pressing down against Rei and teasing him, hoping to get him riled up enough that Rei would forget about homework and studying.

This continued for a moment longer, the tension in the air increasing tenfold until Rei finally snapped, standing up from the small table and speaking in a low voice,sending a shiver down Nagisa's spine.

"Nagisa, strip and kneel on the bed," The blond grinned and scrambled to comply, excitement coursing through him at the thought of Rei fucking him until he couldn't walk anymore. He quickly unbuttoned his school shirt, shrugging it off and folding it halfheartedly, knowing Rei would be unimpressed if he didn't fold them before he moved to unbuckle his belt, sliding his pants off too and folding them to join the pile of clothes. He hesitated to take his underwear off however, Rei chose that moment to turn around, his gaze cold.

"I thought I told you to strip?"

"I am!" Nagisa hurried to comply, slipping off his underwear too and following the next instruction, climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees.

When Rei approached him again, he was holding a blindfold in one hand and a large coil of red rope in his other hand, sending a shiver of delight down Nagisa'sspine.

"Since you can't seem to behave, I'll just have to come up with a fitting punishment, hm?" Rei teased, moving to slip the blindfold over Nagisa's eyes "Safeword?"

"Butterfly," Nagisa replied, eyelashes fluttering against the soft material of the blindfold as he focussed is attention on Rei's touch, his hands sliding down the side of the blond's face before he removed them completely and reached for the rope.

He began by taking both of Nagisa's arms behind his back, tying a simple double column tie around the limbs to keep them in place before he turned his attention to the blond's legs. He moved to support Nagisa's weight, lying him down on his stomach and checking to make sure the blond could breathe with his head turned to the side at an awkward angle and, once he was sure everything was alright, he bent Nagisa's leg, trying his ankle to his thigh before repeating the process on the other leg. Sitting back, he admired his work, always finding Nagisa's bound form to be thrilling but forcing himself to put his own excitement aside in order to retrieve another item from the cupboard, this one more peculiar.

It had been an idea that they had seen in some sort of porn video and they had both been keen to try it out and so Rei had ordered the item, not having the chance to try it out yet seeing as it only recently arrived. In fact, it was still inside the box it had come in which he opened now, pulling out the strange metal contraption with a sly grin.

He moved the table in the centre of his room so that it sat just behind the bed and moved the small machine into position on the table, the black metal base contrasting against the painted wood as he angled the machine so that it was in line with where Nagisa lay.

"Rei-chan?" The blond sounded confused, anxiety laced into his voice and the butterfly swimmer could see his eyelid's fluttering underneath the blindfold, reaching out to place a hand on Nagisa's leg to reassure him.

"It's okay, I'm here. Just setting something up, do you need anything?" His previous annoyance was all but gone, concern taking its place as his attention focused solely on Nagisa.

"N..no, I thought you'd left," This time relief filled the blond's voice and Rei made a mental note to continue talking when he left his boyfriend's side.

He had almost finished setting up, the sex machine he had ordered online in position leaving only one thing to do, prepare Nagisa, which he did eagerly.

His fingers slipped inside the blond easily and Nagisa mewled helplessly at the feeling, hips rolling against Rei's fingers to no avail, the taller male not giving in to Nagisa's desire.

"Please...Rei-chan!" 

It was hard to resist Nagisa when he asked anything however, Rei had been working on his self-control for moments like this, finally, putting it to use as he pulled his fingers away, instead moving to lift Nagisa up and reposition him further down the bed. The blond's foot brushed against the dildo on the end of the machine, flinching away with a laugh as he questioned Rei on what on earth he had planned.

"You'll see," As he said this, Rei took the loose ends of the rope, moving to tie them around the footboard of the bed so that Nagisa would be unable to wriggle away before shuffling the machine closer so that the dildo pressed against Nagisa's entrance.

"Rei-chan, what are y-" Nagisa's question was cut off by a choked groan as Rei turned the machine on, the dildo pressing into him before retreating again, the pace only increasing as Rei turned the small dial on the side. "Fuck,"

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to finish studying, try to stay a bit quiet, okay?"

"No, Rei-chan!" Nagisa writhed around as much as he could and Rei immediately moved to caress the blond's hair.

"Safeword?" Rei asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"No..." Nagisa mumbled, "Just...don't leave me..?"

"Of course," Rei agreed without hesitation "I wouldn't even consider it. If it becomes too much use your safeword, okay?"

"Ahh...Ye...ahh..."

With that, Rei placed a small kiss on top of Nagisa's head before resuming his previous position on the floor and taking his textbook once more.

And that was how they had ended up in their current position. Admittedly, Rei wasn't even taking in much of what he was reading anymore however, he refused to put Nagisa out of his misery just yet, relishing in the broken moans and sobs that had been spilling from his boyfriend's mouth from the start. Around ten minutes after Rei had turned the machine on, he could tell Nagisa was getting close to his orgasm, his attention turning to the blond and watching as he shook through his release, twitching in overstimulation due to the machine not letting up at all. The sob that Nagisa had let out was breathtaking and Rei watched in fascination as he began thrusting back against the machine soon after his orgasm.

He was now on his fourth orgasm and the scream that was ripped out of Nagisa was practically inhuman, sending a wave of relief through Rei that he hadn't tried this whilst his parents were home.

Watching Nagisa as his high hit him, Rei grinned and finally stood up from where he sat as he let his hand trace down Nagisa's spine. The blond arched into the touch, practically purring in pleasure as Rei finally, _finally_ turned off the machine, slipping the dildo out of Nagisa's now loose ass and untying the ropes that bound Nagisa to the bed. His legs were still folded in half, tied around his thigh and ankle but Rei swiftly undid the ropes binding his wrists before flipping him over onto his back and positioning himself between Nagisa's thighs. He leaned over carefully, peppering kisses over Nagisa's neck and cheeks before pulling away ever so slightly to speak in a quiet voice

"I'm going to remove the blindfold, okay?" Nagisa nodded wordlessly and Rei carefully removed the fabric, placing a kiss on each eyelid before Nagisa's eyes fluttered open, glancing around with a blissed-out smile before coming to rest on Rei's face. "Are you alright?" Nagisa hummed in response and Rei returned his smile "Let's get you cleaned up,"

"But-" Nagisa tried to shoot up from where he lay in protest but Rei rested a hand pon his chest to push him back down. "You didn't finish,"

"Nagisa, you know I don't mind," Rei reassured, a small smile forming on his face at the defiant pout on Nagisa's lips.

"But I want you to fuck me," Nagisa looked so innocent as he said this, it only served to make Rei more shocked at his duality "It was good but it'snot the same as you..." 

"Nagisa..."

"Please Rei?" The blond purposely fluttered his eyelashes and it seemed to be enough to convince Rei who gave a defeated smile, leaning down to kiss his lips.

"You know I can't resist you," Nagisa only grinned, thrusting his hips up to grind against Rei who let out a groan "But just know I'm going to take my time with you," His voice was practically a purr as he slid down from Nagisa's face, trailing kisses down his neck until he reached a pert nipple, mouth wrapping around it and sucking hard, earning a loud scream from Nagisa who arched into the touch, trying to gain some sort of friction on his dick which had grown hard once more despite everything.

"You're so sensitive here," Rei teased, switching to the other nipple whilst letting a cold finger circle the one he released.

Nagisa writhed where he lay, both trying to get more contact whilst trying to shuffle away from Rei's mouth that teased his skin.

When the butterfly swimmer finally did move on, Nagisa found himself so sensitive to his touch that his body jerked at the smallest touch. When Rei's mouth moved to suck the head of his cock gently, Nagisa howled in pleasure and overstimulation, mindless pleads spilling from his mouth, unable to be contained.

"Fuck, Rei...Please...Please fuck me, I can't take any more teasing...Please," Hewas gently shushed by Reiwho moved to kiss his inner thighs before pulling away after what seemed like a pleasurably torturing eternity.

He gently lifted Nagisa's bound legs so that they pressed against his chest and true to his word, he took it slow, pressing in practically at a snail's pace, ignoring Nagisa's pleads for him to hurry up.

When he was fully inside the blond, he began thrusting as slowly as his self-control would allow, relishing in the barely contained moans escaping the blond. 

"Rei-chan...Please..!"

The taller male could tell that Nagisa wouldn't last long, having been teased and overstimulated too long to keep going for long and luckily, he himself was also close, having held himself back for almost an hour now. The struggle to keep his thrusts even became ever-present as he approached his release, finding himself unknowingly complying with Nagisa's begging as he thrust into the blond faster until, moving to wrap a hand around Nagisa's dick which had turned an angry red colour. His trusts continued becoming more erratic as Nagisa tightened around him, his release spiling over Rei's hand as the butterfly swimmer also reached his peak, releasing inside the blond who lay below him bonelessly, exhaustion settling in.

"Here," Rei moved to untie Nagisa's legs, hands moving to massage the skin where the ropes had dug in, slowly, bringing feeling back into the limbs as Nagisa looked up at him with a faraway expression.

Once he was untied, Rei moved to help Nagisa to sit up, speaking reassuringly to him and telling him he would be back in a second before rushing to grab a bottle of water, practically sprinting back into the bedroom and urging Nagsia to drink as much of the bottle as he could.

"I'll run you a bath," Rei offered, seeing Nagisa holding his arms out and making a grabbing motion, much like a baby would do and obviously, Rei couldn't refuse the blond, moving to pick him up and walk to the bathroom, the task made easier due to their height difference.

He sat Nagisa down on the edge of the bath as he leaned over to turn on the water and moved to help the blond into the water when it was done.

"Join me?" Nagisa asked, his eyes pleading as he stared at Rei who shed his remaining clothes possibly as fast as Haru before slipping into the water behind the blond who leaned back against him.

"Are you alright? I might have taken it a bit too far," Rei asked, the familiar feeling of self-doubt creeping in although he knew this wasn't the time or place for it.

"It was perfect," Nagisa countered "I might have to sleep for a year but it was definitely worth it,"

"I'm glad," Although Rei still wasn't one hundred per cent convinced that Nagisa was okay, he went along with it for now, knowing that looking after his boyfriend was the priority right now.

When the water eventually turned cold, they climbed out of the tub, Nagisa with some help before drying off and making heir way back to Rei's bedroom. The very noticeable limp that Nagisa was sporting was amusing to some degree and Rei couldn't help the small amused smile that found it's way onto hisface.

Once back in the safety of Rei's bedroom, the butterfly swimmer passed Nagisa some clean clothes to wear, all of which were somewhat oversized on his small frame before urging him to sit down whilst Rei changed the sheets on the bed.

When they finally collapsed into bed, it was like a breath of fresh air for both of them and they found themselves melting into each other's arms. Rei let his hands run through Nagisa's hair and placed small kisses over his skin as they chatted idly between them, exhaustion clear in the way their sentences would sometimes trail off or the way their eyes would slowly slip closed only to be forced open again when they realised.

"We should get some sleep," Rei suggested "You can stay here tonight,"

Nagisa simply nodded, letting his head fall into Rei's chest and enjoying the warmth of their current position.

One thing was for sure though...

They would definitely have to do this again.

Maybe, minus the lack of studying though.


End file.
